A Knife through the Heart
by AnotherYaoiShipper
Summary: Chara is tired of killing the people she loves. She's tired of resetting countless times and not being able to bring herself to spare them. So when Frisk saves her, she tries everything she can to become the person everyone else is. Will the knife stab her in the heart and turn her into her old self or will her feelings for Asriel get her through everything? Bad summary XD
CHARA'S POV:

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Are you hurt?"_

" _Why don't you stay with me at my house."_

" _You can be my sister!"_

" _I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed."_

" _I love you Chara."_

Chara shook in her bed and she awoke with a gasp. All the memories of him still haunted her. She wanted to have him all to herself. She wanted to kiss him until she lost all breath. She wanted to cuddle with him and laugh with him and do things a couple in love would do. Her legs twitched and she climbed out of bed. "I am not going to do this." She stamped her foot down hard on the floor and took a deep breath. She was always thinking of him. He was always there. He was _always there for her._ In her mind at least. She looked at the clock and rubbed her head. It was late in the afternoon as usual. She headed out of her small bedroom and into the kitchen. Her eyes glanced at the picture of her and Asriel holding hands. Before all the drama. Before all the killings. Before all the resets. Chara was pretty sure that Asriel didn't know who she was anymore. His only focus was Frisk. Chara skipped breakfast that day. She was too busy caught up in her own head.

"Put me down!" Frisk laughed. Her hands were on his and her eyes were shut. They were a happy couple. And Chara was mad. Deep in her heart, there was a knife. A knife that Chara wanted to pull out and stab into the merciful girl's heart. But she didn't. Because she wasn't that kind of person anymore. She straightened herself and confidently walked to the house, dropping her eyes away from the window.

"Ding dong!" Her hands where sweating. Frisk had invited her to come to the Dreemurr household for a little time together. Of course Chara had the right to be nervous. She hadn't seen any of the monsters since… well since years ago! Besides they still had that scar. That scar that one day would be remembered. They would remember who gave it to them. She felt butterflies. And then she couldn't take it. She ran before they could answer the door.

"Where were you!" Frisk scolded Chara. Her lips were puffy and her hair was all over the place. Of course Chara assumed that Asriel had been the one to give her the effects of her appearance. Chara was fuming inside. The knife deep down stabbed her harder and she winced but hid it well.

"I couldn't make it." Her teeth were gritted as she lied. Her knuckles were painstakingly white. But Frisk didn't notice. She was too busy peering at the text Asriel had sent.

"Love you." It read.

"Huh?" Frisk looked up. "What'd you say." Chara slammed the door in her face. It hurt too much to say anything. His image came again. She could never push it away.

"My child?" Chara lifted her head from her arm and the knife deepened. The designs on the speaker's clothes were all too familiar. The fur. The voice. The smell of love. Real love. Not LV. She almost flung her arms around her but she stopped and pretended.

"Chara? I don't know a Chara? You must have the wrong person." And then she shut her eyes and flushed the image of Toriel out of her head. Because she didn't deserve the compassion that she was given.

"C-chara?" It happened again an hour later. The crown on top of his head made Chara sick. She had broken the crown once upon a time. She missed his smile. His loving eyes. His stern father figure.

"Hm? I'm sorry?" She acted confused. Asgore shook his head and apologized, glancing at her as he passed. And he too was gone from her mind, his lovely roaring laugh and forgiving manner. But then again, when did she ever deserve the compassion he gave?

She constantly avoided everyone. Even the people she didn't know. She was too afraid of accidently encountering him. She had encountered almost everyone else she loved. Except him. Just thinking of him, which she did all the time, sent shivers to her spine. What if she did encounter him? Would he remember her like Toriel and Asgore did? Or would he sort of remember? Her heart did a back flip just thinking of the outcome. Her back slumped against the board of the bed she lay in and her eyes fluttered shut as she floated into Asriel world.

" _You really messed up this time Chara." An angelic voice floated around her. Sounded like Frisk._

" _Messed up?" She was confused. She had reset. She had done everything right._

" _You should have told them to truth." Pictures flashed in front of her eyes and her chest tightened._

" _Butterscotch or Cinnamon?" Toriel's voice rang. Tears threatened to spill. Why had she hurt her? She was her mom!_

" _A cup of tea?" His booming voice over placed Toriel's voice and Chara smiled. "Yes." She whispered softly. "And butterscotch would be good." Her knife dug deeper. She hurt her mom, her dad._

 _They were her parents. They kept her safe. They accepted her when her people had done them wrong. But in return all she did was hurt them. She didn't deserve them at all. But then again. She didn't have them. Chara's knife dug deeper until it was almost to the end. She was collapsed onto the floor. She was dying._

" _Stay strong." Another voice whispered. Chara lifted her head. It was a voice that she would remember always. "Asriel?" Her breath was ragged and sharp. "Stay strong." It repeated. "You are worth it." Chara shook her head, her tears clouding her vision. "No. I killed everyone!" Her knife was so close to the other end of her heart, Chara was scared. There was black tinting her eyes and she was so close to blacking out from the horrible pain. "I love you." Dream Asriel whispered. And with those words, she woke up._

She clutched her chest as she jumped up from bed. Her heart felt light, like there was no knife dragging her down. She slowly got up, walking around the room. She pressed her chest slightly but nothing happened. She was confused. She gasped as she remembered her dream. "Stay strong." She was pretty sure that was dream Asriel talking. Although she wasn't sure how he could take away the pain, the knife. Her ears perked up as she heard a knock at her door. She blinked. Who would come here this early? She ran a hand through her hair and walked to the door. She slowly opened the door and her face turned a disturbing shade of red. So with that she slammed the door on the guy she had a crush on, the guy she loved, Asriel.

ASRIEL'S POV:

"I want you to go to this address to get something for me." Frisk said as she lay on the couch. Asriel groaned as he faced Frisk.

"Can't you get it later or something?" Frisk rolled her eyes while shaking her head. She handed him a piece of paper with scrawled writing on it.

"Lonely street, 4356." It said. Asriel sighed as he felt a light feeling in his chest. Last night he had a dream. He had a dream that-that Chara was sitting on the floor clutching her chest. She was about to die. So Asriel took his love and saved her. That was it. But he wanted to see Chara in real life. He wanted to hold her and plant kisses on her lips and make her smile. But he wasn't sure she was even here. He was sure Frisk would save Chara. So when Frisk led him to the surface he searched and searched but she was nowhere to be seen. He was heartbroken of course. But he had to deal with it. So Frisk kind of became a "replacement." Well not exactly. Asriel only thought of Frisk as a sister. They weren't dating or anything. But everyone had thought that. Let's just say it took a lot of explaining. He rose from the chair, still lost in thought, and stumbled to the door, clutching the address sheet in his hand.

His hand hovered the door as he thought of her. He missed her a lot. He shivered as he remembered her red eyes and smile reserved just for him. He wasn't going to deny that he was scared of her at one point. He regretted it of course because it made her sad and embarrassed and of course, more evil and depressed. But he had really tried to help her. To make her happy. I guess she wasn't enough for her though. He finally knocked, his hand growing tired and he heard shuffling on the other side. Then as the door opened he almost had a heart attack. It was her. It was Chara. Then the door slammed shut before she could say anything.

CHARA'S POV:

She was panicking. Hard core too. Her hands were fanning her red cheeks and her mouth was hanging open as she panted. He was actually outside of her house. His lips looked so inviting. His "hair" was ruffled and messy which made Chara's insides squirm. She felt so guilty. She had ruined his life. She would do anything to make him the happiest huma- goa- thing on earth. Her body heated as she thought of him. He looked really good today and every single day. Her lips twitched and she groaned. Having a crush on your technical former brother does not help this situation. Her heart was beating way too fast and her feet were moving by themselves. And the next thing she knew, she found herself opening the door and coming face to face with Asriel.

"U-um can I h-help you?" She resisted the urge to fan her face as the red blush came back. Her hand was so close to grabbing his shirt and smashing their lips together but she restrained herself. Besides, he had a girlfriend. But his lips were so inviting. No! She needed to keep it together. He didn't remember her, he didn't know her, so she didn't know him. But then his laugh came back into her mind and she found herself moving closer.

"U-um Cha- um." He was stuttering and big time too. He was obviously trying to keep it together but it didn't seem to be working. But she wasn't really focused on that. She didn't even notice that he had almost said her name. She was only focused on the way he said his words. She only dreamed of what it would be like when he said her name. She shook her head. She was being a stupid lovesick teenager. She so badly wanted to go back inside and ignore Asriel. "A g-girl by the n-name of Fr-risk want-ted me to s-send this to y-you." He was looking down, his fur falling over his face. Chara sucked in a breath.

"Thanks." Their fingers brushed and Chara literally felt like she was floating. She was on cloud 9.

"U-um bye." He darted away clutching his hand like something burned him. Hurt flashed in Chara's eyes as she turned away and rushed into her house.

The knife was on her counter. It glistened dangerously, almost as if it was challenging her. She tried turning away from the temptation but it was too much. She hesitantly crept closer, her hand reaching towards it. She finally snatched it up and caressed it, like she had missed it. And she felt disgusted for that feeling. There was dried blood at the tip of the knife all the way down to the bottom. It was like someone had plunged it all the way in until the blade wasn't visible. And that person was Chara. She shivered before reluctantly putting down the knife. Dust fell on the table and the first tear slipped down her face. She didn't know who's dust that was. She had killed too many to keep track. Another tear. Chara felt weak. She shouldn't be crying but she was. She picked up the knife again and neared the door as regret piled up. A paper flew out of her pocket and she frowned picking it up. Oh yeah. The letter Asriel had delivered. The name Asriel made Chara smile. Then frown. She slowly and carefully opened the letter, careful not to crinkle or rip it. Delicate handwriting greeted her as she scanned over the letter.

 _Dear Chara,_

 _As you probably know, I sent Asriel to give this to you. And don't worry, it wasn't to torture you. It was intended to help you. I noticed- well a couple days ago we were talking and I wasn't paying attention to you. You got mad and slammed the door on me. Me, being the idiot I am, am sending this letter to say sorry to you. I was being rude when I wasn't paying attention to you. I should've… listened. Also I wanted to let you know that everything you are assuming right now is wrong. Asriel and I are NOT dating. We are NOT kissing, we are NOT a couple, and we are definitely NOT lovey dovey with each other. So you are wrong about. Don't worry he's all yours. And Chara… avoid the temptation. You've gotten this far. Don't shut him out anymore. Asriel I mean. Tell him how you feel. Because Chara, I guarantee that he remembers you and I guarantee that he loves you. So tomorrow at noon, be there at Toriel and Asgore's house just like you were supposed to last time and tell them all the truth. We are your friends. Put down your knife and smile. You won't be needing that reset button anymore._

 _Love,_

 _Frisk._

The letter certainly touched Chara. The letter was wet now, and he face was also wet. _"At noon"_ it said. Noon. Noon was when Frisk expected her to confess and except hugs and frolic in the fields of friendship. Well no. Because Chara was happy that Frisk loved her, and thrilled at the idea of Asriel loving her, but she knew it was just a trap and she wasn't going to fall for it. Not one little bit. She stuck the knife in her deep pocket and marched out the door, but still carefully placing Frisk's letter on her desk. "Stay strong." Asriel's voice whispered. But the thing was she couldn't. Not when she knew she had let all of them down.


End file.
